a New Beginning
by blackpearl123456789
Summary: Two people from opposite sides of the country come together in a time of need. What will happen when they start to have feelings for each other? read to find out! BajanCanadian fanfic
1. New People

Chapter 1 NEW PEOPLE

(Sophie's POV)

I had taken a plane to Los Angeles. I needed to get away from home. I was tired of people using me just to get to my friend. It was mostly my fault. What did I expect? She was prettier, she was better at parkour, pvp, Call of Duty, everything. (We co-own a Minecraft/Call of Duty YouTube acc) I was just easier to get to than her. So they all use me. So here I was in LA. The plane was landing; I hadn't brought anything with me. It was a spur of the moment decision. When the plane had landed I got off the plane and walked out of the airport. I wasn't sure where I was going but I kept walking.

(Mitch's POV)

I was at the park. Another girl had used me for the popularity. They always used me for popularity. I was sick of it. Why couldn't any of the girls I liked, like me back? I was close to tears. I sat down on a bench. I needed to calm down.

(Sophie's POV)

I had been walking for about an hour now. I was in some park. There wasn't anyone here that I could see. But then I saw a boy sitting on a bench with his head down. He looked about twenty years old. But aside how old he looked he also looked depressed. I slowly walked over to him.

"Hey you don't look too happy."

He didn't answer he looked entranced with his thoughts, so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay? I asked him.

"Um…yeah I'm fine." He said.

I didn't believe him though.

"I'm Sophie, and you are?"

"I'm Mitch the famous youtuber." He half laughed to himself then grimaced.

"Nice to meet you Mitch, 'the famous youtuber'."

"You say that as if you didn't already know I was famous."

"I know who you are, but just because you're famous don't make you inhuman. "When's the last time you had any fun?" I said nudging him playfully.

"What are you talking about? I have all kinds of fun."

"Oh really? What did you do yesterday?"

"Well, I recorded videos then edited video's then posted videos. That's what I do everyday."

"That's not fun! I'll teach you real fun! Do you trust me?"

"Well, considering I don't know you, no."

"Good! Come with me." I said standing up and pulling him with me.

Authors Note: hey everybody! i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Dont worry it will get much more exciting just read on! alright im out peace!


	2. One, Two,Three!

Chapter 2 One Two Three

(Sophie's POV)

Mitch and I were walking down the street. Since I've never been in LA I shortly got lost.

"Um…do you know where we are?" I asked Mitch

"You asked if I wanted to have fun…do you consider getting lost fun?" He chuckled.

"No…but I've never been to LA so I have no idea where I am."

"Alright well where did you want to go?"

"The airport."

"Just get a cab."

"Okay, can I borrow some money?"

"I'll pay for everything don't worry bout it."

"Great! Let's go!"

(Mitch's POV)

What was it about this girl that could cheer me up in seconds? She was like this beam of joy radiating. She had made me forget why I was even upset in the first place. She was like a little child, always happy, always playful. I could live with this for awhile.

We had gone to the airport and I had paid for skydiving lessons. After that the pilot took us up in the air to actually skydive.

(Sophie's POV)

"You first!" I said to Mitch.

"Um…no you can go first." He said.

"Are you scared?"

"No." He said defiantly."

"Well I'm not going till you do."

He looked at me worriedly. I took his hand.

"We do it together." I said to him. "On three, One, Two, Three!"

I pushed him then jumped. When we got at the right place I pulled my parachute at the same time Mitch did.

(Mitch's POV)

She was fearless. I didn't understand how she could be so fearless.

(Sophie's POV)

We reached the ground. The thrill was amazing. To be honest I was just as scared to do it

as Mitch.

"How are you so fearless?" He asked me.

"I'm not. Whenever I'm afraid to do something I just count to three and do it. If I didn't

I'd not be doing a lot of things." I told him.

"Well you sure do know how to have fun." He said smiling at me

We went to eat pizza then we drove a ways down the road. We got a hotel suite to stay at

for awhile.

"I'll have to run by my house to get some clothes tomorrow." He said.

That's when I remembered I didn't have any clothes.

"Oh…I don't have any clothes." I said.

"Oh…well we can go get you some in the morning."

"Okay." I smiled.

There was only one bed in the suite so Mitch started to lie down on the floor.

"No you don't have to lie on the floor! You can sleep in the bed with me." I said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! C'mon!"

He shrugged and climbed up on the bed with me. I leaned over and turned off the lights.

**_Authors note:_**

**_I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review even if its a critique i accept all! if you have any advice for me please tell me im all ears! _**

**_thats it i wont steal anymore of your time! byyyyeeeee_**


	3. New Feelings

Chapter 3 New Feelings

(Mitch's POV)

I lay in bed with her after awhile her breathing slowed and I could tell she was asleep. What was this feeling I had in my stomach? Was I starting to have feeling for her? No…I was probably just hungry.

I woke up in the middle of the night and all the feelings I had earlier in the park started flooding over me. I clutched my stomach as it started to hurt. Then Sophie rolled over in her sleep and wrapped her arms around me. All of a sudden all the feelings disappeared and I was left calm. I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

(Sophie's POV)

I woke up with my arms around Mitch; he was cuddled up against me. I smiled, he made me feel better about everything, and he calmed my nerves. I know there could never be anything between us though. He would never feel that way about me. It was nice while it lasted though.

(Mitch's POV)

I opened my eyes to see that I was cuddled up against Sophie and her arms still around me. I looked at her eyes…they were open. "Crap!" I though to myself as I pulled away from her and sat up. I didn't want her thinking that I was a perv or anything.

"So you ready to run by my house and the store?" I asked her.

"Yeah lez go!" She said jumping out of bed and putting on shoes.

(Sophie's POV)

We had gone by the Team Crafted house to get Mitch's clothes and we were now on the way to the store. No one was talking so I broke the silence.

"Um…Mitch?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any money.

"No worries I'll pay."

"No its fine you don't have to. I don't need clothes that badly." I said.

"You can't just not wear clothes! You aren't part of LMFAO." He laughed.

I started blushing so I looked out my window as I said. "Yeah well I'm pretty sure I'd still get service." I said defiantly.

A few minutes passed before Mitch said "Well you still need cloths."

Well looks like my plan to get out of shopping was ruined. I hate shopping. I don't like most the cloths any stores have.

When we got to the store I made Mitch wait in the car while I went in with a hundred bucks.

(Mitch's POV)

I didn't like it when Sophie said she'd still get service with no clothes. She shouldn't be so ok with that. I don't understand why she wouldn't let me go in the store with her but I didn't argue with it. I sat in the car and listened to music waiting. Sophie had only been in the store for ten minutes and I was already starting to feel depressed again. She was like a beacon; whenever you get near her it's impossible to be upset. "She's amazing." I thought. Wait what? "Snap out of it Mitch! You just met her!" I can't have feelings for her. She'd never feel the same way. I'll just ruin what I already have with her. What do I have with her? I wondered. I had just met her yesterday. Could we call ourselves friends? Or strangers? My mind was exploding with questions I couldn't answer.

(Sophie's POV)

In the store I was looking at all the clothes I had no idea what to get. I hated shopping. So I just picked up some shorts in my size and a few t-shirts, two bikinis, and some shorts to sleep in with some tanks. They were all on clearance so I only spent about forty-five dollars on clothes so I went to the isle with the suitcases and got a small bag. Then I went to the car.

"I'm back." I said as I got into the car.

"Great! What'd you get?" Mitch asked.

"Clothes." I said half laughing. "Do you have a swimsuit?" I asked him.

"Yeah in the bag why?" He asked.

"Because, we are goin somewhere you might need it tomorrow." I said smirking.

"Well are you gonna tell me what it is?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Fine then what are we doin the rest of today?"

"Well I own a YouTube channel and so do you so I'm gonna use the rest of the day to film." I said.

"If you want we could film together?" Mitch asked me.

I smiled at him and said "Sure, that'd be great."

After we got lunch we went back to the hotel and filmed five hours worth of videos. I went to take a shower while Mitch went out to get some dinner. After I took my shower Mitch still wasn't home so I laid on the bed to wait for him. Before long I started thinking about him. He thinks I'm fearless. He thinks I'm not hurting. He has no idea how hard it is to keep my cool. If only I wasn't so scared maybe then I could confide in him. But he doesn't even like me. He's perfect. What am I thinking?! I can't have feelings for Mitch! I shook my head to clear it. Just then Mitch walked in with pizza.

(Mitch's POV)

The day had gone by peacefully it was midnight. Sophie was fast asleep, and here I was still thinking. I really was starting to like her. She was perfect. I just wanted to cuddle with her. Maybe if I just say I must've rolled over in my sleep. I rolled over and curled my body around hers. This felt so right. I drifted into a deep sleep.

_**Authors Note: i hope you all enjoyed! if you did please leave a review i would greatly apreaciate it. alright im out peace!**_


	4. An Accident

Chapter 4 An Accident

(Mitch's POV)

I opened my eyes only to notice that Sophie wasn't there. I sat up and looked around. It took me a minute to notice the sound of running water in the bathroom. She must be taking a shower. I lay back down and drifted a bit.

(Sophie's POV)

I walked out of the bathroom after my shower in a black t-shirt and shorts. I saw Mitch still sleeping on the bed. So I walked over to sit on the bed, but being the clumsy person I am I tripped over my own feet and fell right on top of Mitch. "Crap!" I thought. Before I could move Mitch opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Well that's one way to wake me up." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry!" I said blushing.

"It's fine. But are you going to hold me captive all day or are we gonna go to breakfast?"

"Oh! Right!" I said getting off him.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked.

"I can't tell you yet but you'll need a swimsuit and a towel."

"Okie dokie then. I'll be right back."

He picked up his suitcase and went into the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom I looked did some research. About ten minutes later he came out in a t-shirt and swim shorts.

"We're getting breakfast first right? He asked.

"Well since I'd rather not hear you complain all day yeah we are."

He stuck his tongue out at me. So I playfully punched him softly. He lifted an eyebrow then tackled me playfully to the ground and pinned my hands to the ground. I struggled for a minute then gave up. He was too strong. He smiled at me and said,

"You give?"

I frowned and gave one last struggle then said "Fine but I'll get you next time."

"Yeah sure you will." He said scoffing.

(Mitch's POV)

We went to breakfast afterwards she plugged an address into the GPS and told me to follow it. About an hour later we were at an old house. It didn't look like anyone lived here. It was right by the ocean with some cliffs nearby. I was scared at what we might be doing now. Her wild side was frightening at times. I looked at her questioningly. She just smiled and got out of the car. I got out with her.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"You'll see." She said smiling as she headed toward the cliffs. I followed slowly behind. When we got to the top she pulled a video camera out of her bag and started a v-log.

What's up guys I'm here with Mitch and we are about to cliff dive off this cliff!" She said facing the camera toward the cliff showing the viewers. She handed the camera to me and said "let's do it!" She said starting to take off her shirt.

I faced the camera toward myself and made a face. "Sorry doods this is for me." I said turning the camera off. I took off my shirt and shoes. I glanced over the edge. It was really high up. This girl was crazy.

"Are we seriously going to jump?" I asked.

She looked over and smiled at me "of course!" She said.

"Uhm…" I started a bit worried.

She took my hand and led me to the edge. "One two three remember, together?" She said.

I took a deep breath. "One…Two…Three!" I said as we both jumped together.

A few seconds later I broke through the water. As I came back up I looked around. I couldn't see Sophie anywhere. I looked around frantically. "Sophie!" I screamed. I dived under-water and opened my eyes. It was hard to see and the salt-water was burning my eyes. I caught a glimpse of something a few feet away. I came up to get breath then swam over to where I saw the silhouette of her. She had landed on a rock. I half swam half dragged Sophie to the beach. When I got on the sand she wasn't awake.

"Sophie!" I yelled her name.

_**Authors Note: What a suspensefull situation! wouldn't it be a shame if i were to end the chapter here? mwhahaha yeah sorry i did the unspeakable. but anyways, is anyone enjoying this fanfic? if not tell me cause ill just quit it. if i dont get feedback on this chapter i'll be putting this story on hiatus. thats all peace out!**_


	5. Dreams

Chapter 5 Dreams

(Sophie's POV)

I was falling. It was amazing. Next thing I know everything is red, a second later, nothing.

I was running through a field of poppies. The sun was shining. Mitch was there holding my hand. Everything was perfect. Mitch stopped and pulled me in to kiss me. He pulled away a moment later and started walking away. At first I was confused so I started walking after him, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch up to him. Then he walked into the woods. I tried following him but as soon as I set foot In the woods I started falling. Then everything was red. Then nothing.

(Mitch's POV)

I was sitting in room 214. Sophie was lying on the bed. I hadn't left her side. It had been 3 days since the accident and she hadn't woken up. The doctors had warned me that she may never wake up. I got up and walked over to her bedside. I looked down at her. She was so peaceful. She was beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

(Sophie's POV)

Where was I? In the middle of nowhere that's where. I looked around. Then I saw Mitch. I wanted to run to him but for some reason I couldn't move. It was as if I was paralyzed. He was walking toward me. When he got to me he just kinda stared at me for a moment. Then he kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

Wait what? He loves me? But..how…what…? I wanted to open my mouth and confess that I loved him to, but I couldn't open my mouth I couldn't do anything. He started to walk away from me again.

"NO! Mitch come back! I love you!"

But it was just in my head I had no control.

There was darkness. Then there was fire. I looked around. That's when I saw him. The man from three years ago.

"No! How can this be? He was supposed to be dead!"

He walked over to me and smiled that evil smile he always did. I shuddered and shrunk away from him. He gloomed above me.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He said touching my hair. "Are you coming to join me in hell?"

What? I didn't understand. How was I seeing him? I thought he was gone for good.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?" he smirked.

I gulped "How are you alive?" I whispered.

"I'm not alive hun. You're dying." He smiled. "There won't be any getting away from me then."

I was confused. What did he mean I was dying? No. I will not die. Not today. I closed my eyes.

"Closing your eyes isn't going to save you now you little bitch!" he said pinning me against an invisible wall.

No not again. Not again. Not again. I screamed at the top of my lungs then everything went black.

(Mitch's POV)

Sophie was screaming in her sleep. I called the nurse in my fright. She was struggling and screaming I couldn't take it I turned around and closed my eyes. All of a sudden she stopped. I heard one last beat on the heart monitor then a long beep that never ended. The nurse was calling in a bunch of people. I ran to Sophie's side.

"SOPHIE! SOPHIE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shrunk to the floor and started crying. Everything was in slow mode. And nurse started helping me out of the room. Once out of the hospital I punched the brick wall as hard as I could. OUCH! My hand was on fire. I didn't care. Sophie was gone. I shrunk to the ground and cried till I passed out.

**_Authors Note: OH NO! whats happening?! who was that man Sophie saw? Is Sophie dead? what do you think? watch out for the next chapter to find out! I wont post another chapter till i have 2 followers. and 1 review. See ya'll next time! peace!_**


	6. Confusion and Pain

_**Authors Note: that's right the story's not over! Enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 6 Confusion and Pain

(Sophie's POV)

I gasped and flung my eyes open. I looked around. There were nurses everywhere. What was going on? Where was Mitch? I passed out a second later.

(Mitch's POV)

I woke up my hand was on fire. I looked down at it. That's when I noticed it was wrapped up in a cast. I looked around. I was in a hospital room. That's when I remembered Sophie. I went numb. How could this of happened? The pain of losing her was tremendously more than the pain in my hand. A nurse came in and asked me some questions about my hand. I answered nonchalantly. She left saying she'd back with some pain meds. No amount of medication could cure my broken heart. I went back to sleep.

(Sophie' POV)

I woke up, it was quiet. I didn't know what time it was. I didn't know what day it was. Hell, I didn't know what year it was anymore. All I wanted was Mitch. But he was probably just a dream. How did I even get in here? Why was I in the hospital? A nurse came in and asked how I was feeling. I told her fine.

"Why am I here?" I asked her.

"A young man brought you in here last week. He had said you two were cliff diving and you hit your head on a rock underwater. You were lucky hun. You could've died. Actually your heart did stop. We were able to get it beating again though. After that you have gotten tremendously better." She told me.

"Where is the guy that brought me here?"

"He left yesterday hun." She said. "Do you want another sedative?"

I was confused. Why would Mitch leave me here? I was in pain. My head hurt, but more than that, my heart hurt.

"Hun?" the nurse said.

I came out of my daze "Huh?" I said.

"I'll be right back with a sedative." She said.

Wait what? Sedative? No! I didn't want to go back to sleep!

"No!" I said. But she had already gone. When she came back she had a shot. She put it in my arm.

"Sleep tight hun." Was the last thing I heard before drifting into unconsciousness.

It had been two weeks since the nurse said I had arrived at the hospital. I was getting a lot better. I had minor memory loss but that wasn't so bad. The nurse said I'd be able to leave later that night. The nurse came in.

"Hun, I've received word that the man that brought you here is actually still here. He is in room 118. Once you've been released you can go see him."

Wait…Mitch was here? In a room? What happened to him? Did he get hurt too? This was all my fault! If I hadn't made him jump off that cliff this wouldn't have happened.

It was six p.m. on Saturday that I was released. I went to room 118 like the nurse had said. I took a deep breath. What if Mitch didn't want me in there? What if he hated me now? I opened the door and went in. He was sleeping. I went and sat in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry Mitch." I whispered.

(Mitch's POV)

I was hurting. My stomach was twisting like a pretzel. She was gone. That's all I could think about. The one girl that had made everything right in my life was gone. How could she just die like that? The doctor had warned me she probably wouldn't make it. I thought I had made my peace with that. I guess I hadn't. Now my hand was broken. It was all my fault. I should've stopped her from jumping off that cliff. I started crying again.

"I love you Sophie." I whispered through my crying.

(Sophie's POV)

I was in Mitch's room for an hour when I heard crying. I was about to call the nurse thinking he was in pain. Before I had the chance Mitch whispered.

"I love you Sophie."

I gasped quietly. He loves me? "No he's just dreaming." I thought. But whether or not he was dreaming I responded.

"I love you too Mitch."

_**Authors Note: whoa so gooey! haha. **_**_Won't be posting another chapter till  
_**

**_1 more follower_**

**_1reveiw of the chapter_**

**_what do you think is gonna happen next? Do you think this whole chapter was just a dream of mitch's? haha. now you'll be wondering! watch out for the next chapter to see. _**

**_big thank you to everyone that is supporting me! thanks for the reveiws i love them! _**

**_alright i'm done blabbering peace!_**


	7. She's Alive?

Chapter 7 She's Alive?

(Mitch's POV)

It was morning yet again I rolled over in my sleep and saw Sophie. Just sitting in the chair starring at me. No. No. Sophie was dead this couldn't be her.

(Sophie's POV)

Mitch turned over in his sleep and looked at me. I smiled at him. He started to get this horrified look on his face.

"Hey Mitch." I said to him smiling.

"NO! GO AWAY!" he screamed at me.

My heart sank a bit. "Mitch…it's me…Sophie." I said.

"NO! SOPHIE IS DEAD! YOU AREN'T HER! YOU AREN'T! YOU CAN'T BE!"

"Mitch…" I started to say.

I was cut off by him starting to sob. "Please…please j-just…leave m-me…alone." He said between sobs.

I just sat there for a moment looking at him painfully.

"Please leave me alone!" He said closing his eyes and crying.

I got up and walked out of the room heart-broken. I was confused.

I decided to go for a walk for awhile.

(Mitch's POV)

I was sobbing. When did I become so sensitive? I didn't care. Why was I seeing Sophie? Why was it tormenting me? She was dead. Wasn't she? I had been there when her heart stopped. I knew she was dead. My mind was playing tricks on me now. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

When I woke up a nurse was there.

"Hi hun how's your hand?" She asked me.

"Uhm…fine." I responded.

"Good. Did that young lady ever come to visit ya?"

"Uhm…what lady?"

"Oh you know, that girl you brought in here a few weeks ago because of the head injury."

"She's dead. Her heart stopped. I was there." I said a little depressed.

"Yeah her heart did stop hun, but we were able to get it going again. After that she started getting better really fast." The nurse told me.

Wait…did that mean that when I saw Sophie earlier it really was her?

"Uhm no she didn't. If you see her can you send her here please?" I asked the nurse.

"Of course hun." She said smiling at me then leaving the room.

I couldn't believe it. That meant Sophie was alive and well. It also meant I had yelled at her and told to go away. I hope she'd come back. I didn't want to lose her for good. That'd be even worse. I went back to sleep hoping to see Sophie when I woke up.

(Sophie's POV)

I was walking around the hospital thinking. Boy was I sick of this place. Maybe I should just leave. Its obvious Mitch doesn't want me here anyways. I sighed. After walking around for about three hours I went back in the hospital and almost knocked into the nurse that had told me what room Mitch was in.

"Oh! Hun be careful! I wouldn't want you getting hurt again!" She said and started walking away again.

"Oh wait!" She said spinning around. "I almost forgot! The young man that brought you here asked me to ask you to go to his room." She said smiling.

"Okay thank you!" I said to her.

Mitch wanted me to come back? I didn't argue. I went straight to his room. He was sleeping but when I opened the door his eyes flung open.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" I said.

"Don't worry I was already awake anyways." He said to me.

He sat up in bed. That's when I saw his hand was in a cast. He must've broken it on a rock cliff diving. I looked down frowning.

"I'm so sorry Mitch." I said quietly.

"For what?" He asked me.

"You broke your hand because I made you come cliff diving."

"What? No! This isn't your fault! That's not how I broke my hand!"

"Then how did you break it?" I asked him.

He told me the story of how he thought I was dead so he punched the wall in anger. I listened intently to all of it.

"Oh…" I said when he had finished.

"I'm so incredibly glad you are alive though." He said.

I blushed a bit.

Then all of a sudden Mitch pulled me in and kissed me gently. When he stopped I gasped.

"I love you Sophie. I don't want you to die again not knowing that."

I was dumbfounded. He loved me. He actually loved me.

"I love you to Mitch. I said.

(Mitch's POV)

I had just finished telling Sophie the story of how I thought she had died and punched the wall in anger.

"Oh…" She said.

"IM so incredibly glad you are alive though." I said.

She blushed then.

One, Two, Three. I said in my head quickly before pulling her in and gently kissing her. When I pulled away she gasped.

"I love you Sophie. I don't want you to die again not knowing that."

"I love you too Mitch." She said.

I was overjoyed I pulled her in and kissed her again.

We both laid on the hospital bed gazing into each others eyes. I loved her. I loved her to the moon and back.

Authors Note: Heyy dooodddss! what do ya think of dis chapter? Leave a review telling me what you think! what do you think will happen next? i dont know! stay tuned to find out! peace out bros!


	8. A Ghost From The Past

**_Authors Note: hey peeps! This is kinda a filler chapter. sorry its been so long since i posted anything. well enjoy!_**

Chapter 8

(Sophie's POV)

It had been three weeks since I got out of the hospital. Mitch and I had started dating then as well. Ever since I "died" in the hospital I've been seeing that man from my past. I've been seeing him while I sleep; he tortures me. Every night. Its come to the point where I fear going to sleep at night. I haven't told Mitch or anyone for that matter. They'd think I'm insane. But who knows…Maybe I am. All I know is its awful. I hate it. I'm not sure if its just my mind messing with me or if its real. I'm just not sure of anything anymore.

(Mitch's POV)

Sophie and I had been dating for almost a month now. Every night she would start screaming in her sleep. I'd run to her room and try to comfort her but she just wouldn't wake up so I'd sit there rocking her back and forth while she shivered and cried. It killed me seeing her like this. In the morning it would be like nothing ever happened. I'm afraid to ask her about it. I don't want to bring nightmares back. I just don't know if I should confront her about it.

(Sophie's POV)

It was time for bed. I hoped the dreams didn't come back tonight. I laid down a closed my eyes.

It was slightly dark. I was tied up hanging from the ceiling my toes barely touched the ground. I wasn't wearing anything. I glanced around. The room looked so familiar. A second later I realized where I was. My eyes widened.

"Oh no." I whispered tears starting to form in my eyes. How did I get back here. I started to struggle trying to get free. All of a sudden a man walked in holding a black rod. At first I couldn't make out his face. Then he stepped into the light. I gasped. How is this possible? He was supposed to be dead.

"Hello sweetheart." He said smiling evily.

_**Authors Note: hope you guys enjoyed! leave a review telling me what you want to happen next! i'd love ideas. Just so some of you know the next few chapters may get a bit mature. i haven't decided yet. Also followers and favorites aare always motivation for me so if you follow or favorite my story i'll probably put another chapter up soon! ok im done see ya'll laters!**_


End file.
